


Shape of you.

by MrsStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art Student Louis, Artist Harry, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, I promise it has a happy ending, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Painter Harry, Potter Harry, Rape, Smut, Student Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsStyles/pseuds/MrsStyles
Summary: AU where Harry is a world famous Sculptor/Potter/painter and Louis is an anxiety prone art student. Apparently Louis has got a project to study on modern sculpture painting and pottery as he assists Harry styles. Harry just doesn't teach him art, he teaches him life and love. But what happens when Harry is the one who broke him? Will they ever fix their mistakes or will it be the end.Through their love and heartbreaks will they ever make it?





	Shape of you.

All the students sat perk straight with shiny eyes at the sound of 'New project'. Well usually Mrs.Smith was a very creative teacher, always making art fun, taking tours to places to make them feel art instead of just learning it. She was creative and intelligent enough to convince them to do whatever she had planned without making them get bored out of it. But today was different, today she was wasn't just going to let them enjoy, she was going to give them a professional experience. Something Louis wanted ever since he enrolled in Royal Academy of Art. His dream he achieved as soon as he left school, leaving everyone behind home. He just wanted a chance, a huge break to prove himself, to make it where he wants. And according to him this was it, a forward step towards his career as an Artist.

"I know you all are wondering what is this actually about. This could be your greatest opportunity to become someone big, to be different. A opportunity only few could get, You all get to spend 4 hours, 5 hours, 6 hours or even whole day with the worlds most famous artists of all time!! Painters, designers, Ceramicists all around the world just to teach you, show you what real life art is. What it actually is to become an artist." Mrs. Smith gushed with excitement and passion to them. Everyone had a huge smile on their faces already discussing who they wanted to meet, what they would ask, but as soon as this was said Louis glorious smile fell down. Anxiety filled his brain and he kept thinking. He was, well, he was really bad at socializing one of the reasons why he was no one of the school. Nobody knew him, nobody acknowledged him, he didn't have any friends and nor did he make any. Except for Zayn his dormmate. He was a loner but he was okay with it. He knew as soon as it comes to talk to new people he freaks out. It took almost 2 years for him to comfortably settle down in London without cry every hour about how much he wants to go home but his dream held him here, his will didn't give up and made him brave enough to at least be one of the crowd. Now when he looks at it he is more frightened than anxious this time because the one he had to work with was going to be an authority. One wrong move could drown his career into a fiasco. He constantly fiddled with his fingers, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead that he misses his name being called out.

"Louis!!" She spoke a little louder making Louis snap his head back to reality.

"Y-Yeah...Yes ma'am?" He asked shaking his head.

"Pay attention dear....." She asked politely. Louis murmured a small apology and payed attention to what she was saying.

"So as I was saying, based on your creativity, assets and capability since past 2 years in Royals we've appointed you to the artist we think can benefit and give you the required Guidance. Students make sure you take every possible advantage of this amazing opportunity you're getting. Remember, only few can have this so you are the lucky ones." she spoke increasing Louis' heartbeat every minute.  
"Now, I'll take each of your names, you are requested to come to my desk so I could give you all the necessary information about the artist you are going to be with. Ask all your doubt's regarding this and any other issue you might have." She smiled at them, looking at everyones hopefull and giddy faces.

For Louis this was not just a college project. This was insanely huge, not just a small exhibition or gallery where he would display his work and sit at the back, watching people enjoy his work. It was about him making real life art. It was about hearing what his life would be after a few years from a different person. To learn his experiences and failures, what all he has been through, what Louis yet has to go through.

I can't do it, I won't be able to do it. I know. I'll mess everything up and then...-then I'll fail. Oh my god!! I'll fail and then I'd have to repeat the year-

"Louis Tomlinson." Mrs. Smith called pulling him back from his depressing and panicking thoughts. He slowly moved toward her desk slowly sitting on the chair.

"So Louis, I see you are fantastic painter, you have really good records and I see your grades are fantastic. I've seen you carving and painting Louis, they are really good. Do you idolize anyone? Any inspiration?" She asked making Louis feel a little bit comfortable and relaxed. He let out a sigh and smiled before speaking.

"Yeah....Peter Voulkos, I really admire his work and he is quite an inspiration. And yes Camille Claudel too. I really do wish to see her work live. " Louis said smiling now. He rarely liked to talk but talking about art and their lovers was what he could do forever.

"Very well Louis. You know we could see the hint of old and mature essence of it in your art works but Louis sometimes that is not what's enough. You need to have a more wide vision, more modernity in your art. You know your style is really pure but it needs a little bit of modern style, a little bit of modernization to your work and you'd be in flying colors. So on basis of that we've decide you to be under the absolute spectacular guidance of Mr. Harry Styles."

At the name of him, Louis breath hitched and eyes went wide. Harry Styles was.........Huge. Every one knew about the Royal Academy's pride, Harry Styles. The amount respect and honor the person held is unimaginable. Sure Louis has never seen him, Harry Styles the Youngest person to achieve 'The Turner Prize'. One of the greatest achievements in an artists life. This was something he could never expect. His happiness was at its peek he could not even stop as it showed up on his face.

"oh my god!! Harry styles? As in 'The Harry styles'?" He asked and She smiled handling him all the essential notes and small advise he would need during this.

"Yes Louis, 'The Harry Styles'. You start you project next week and it lasts for about a month. You get, these 30 days completely under him and he would do every possible thing that would help you learn better. At the end of this process you are suppose to present a Piece of what you've learnt. It should be like a collaboration between you and him, to show his as well as your style. It could be anything you want, nothing you've done before, make it the best and as unique as it ever could be. I think you might know this Louis, he is one of our Students, he is a Royal pass out and we really think you are as equal potential to go ahead in your life. If you get any doubts later regarding this be free to mail me. Best of luck dear and go learn. I'll see you after a month." She smiled as she patted his back.

"Th-Thank you so much ma'am. I won't disappoint you. I promise." She gave her his best confident smile, collected his stuff and rushed into his dorm.

________

The door slammed shut as he entered his dorm room, he saw saw Zayn sitting on the bed, homework in his lap, giving him a look with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Now, who pissed on your face?" Zayn asked getting a shoe thrown at his face in return.  
"Ow, Louis, that hit my nose." He said holding his nose which was a bit red now.

"Well it didn't satisfy my anxiety Z. I am going fucking crazy..I don't know what to do...this-this is huge and its so big, I don't wanna loose it. I might-might....." He tired to speak but blocked the air. And grabbed his air pump, he need it ocassionaly.

"Dude, I knew you liked dick but seriously, its just a dick, find another. Who's is it anyway? Did it scare yo-....." And before he could complete his sentence another shoe hit his face, eye this time and he groaned in pain.  
"What the fuck Lou? Don't take your frustration on me. Asshole." He huffed and got back to his homework.

"I'm not- I'm not frustrated Zayn. I'm just....I'm really scared. Like this could make me or break me." Louis whispered, his eyes were a little bit watrery from coughing and he felt really pathetic because the amount of anxiety he had.

"Hey..Lou, what Happen?....you were fine before the class, did someone hurt you?" Zayn asked, now concerned, he placed his hand on Louis shoulder giving him comfort.

"No No.....we have this project next week and-and I am assigned to work under....under......" Louis hesitated.

"Under who Lou?"

"Harry Styles." He sighed and looked up At Zayn looking at him with wide eyes.

"What? Harry styles? As in Harry- the youngest Turner's winner alive- Styles? are you serious? Because if you are then let me just go and bang my head to the wall, right now." Zayn said, shaking Louis' shoulders for him to speak more.

"Calm your tits, Jesus. Yes it is the same Harry Styles and Yes I am serious. I just...I think I'm going to mess this up, you know I can't cope with talking, I blur everything out or I am absolutely off topic, I don't know what words to use or-or I stutter alot. I get anxious and I'm just shit at communicating......." He could go on forever about this.

"Louis, you need to calm down and Listen. This is something really great, like once in a life time opportunity and you shouldn't miss it just because of some shitty anxiety you have. Its about time you learn these things Lou, you can't always ignore interacting. C'mon now, Man up and prepare for it."

And another reason why Louis could stay here was Zayn. He was Louis' best friend, supporter and a big brother he always wanted. He was glad for it and couldn't ask for more.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

A week passed away with in a blink of an eye. Louis' fear came nearer and nearer, he knew he would say something stupid or would mess something up but now he was willing to take a chance.

Within these seven days he had done his detailed research on everything. He had a plan and he decided that he would go by it. Nothing could go wrong if he just followed the plan.

26, Harry styles was the youngest man to reach the highest peek of his career. It all began when he earned his scholarship to Royal Academy of art and completed his graduation at 24, being the topper of the Academy he easily could display his work at most of London's biggest galleries and exhibitions. He earned fame with in 2 years and then he did the unexpected.

Then at 26 was his time when he changed proud into glory. He created a masterpiece which finally craved his name in the book of art. He sculptured 'The Chandelier' A Huge ceramic sculpture with a mass structure, whos construction secret is still hidden within the sculpture itself. Only a few could break down the mystery on the 'The Chandelier'. Its was just like a huge candelabrum with beauty craved on it. If was one of the best contribution given to modern art, which people come from all over the world just to get a glance of, its just beautiful.

 

 

It could light up a huge stadium by itself and there would be glow in each and Every corner with a 360° sculpted design. Illuminating the world like never before. Everyone was so proud of him that the day when he was nominated for the Turners prize, it wasn't much difficult for people to digest. He was worth it and so he won. The youngest achiever of Turner's prize and now lives like one of the londons most rich people. Yet  
he was still a bachelor, he never found the one he wanted to spend his life with, engrossed into art he didn't find himself evolved with other person in a romantic way. He admired and adored his art way too much to even bat his eye to someone else. He was Handsome, no doubt and now with so much achieved women were all around him, sometimes men too. He was openly and proudly bisexual, never failed to show it from his art. His work reflected equality, love, uniqueness and prosperity. And so it made him successful and one of the most well known Artist of all time. The Harry Styles.

Louis had spend all of his week knowing everything he needed to impress Harry because as they say first impression is the last impression, after all he had to work with him for a whole month. God..that scared the hell out of Louis. His hands were shaky and he tightly clunched his backpack in his hands while standing in front of a house, a beautiful house. It was small but seemed very cozy. Perfect for someone as creative as Harry. It was a bricked house with a beautiful garden to surround. It wasn't much of a luxurious Mansion or such, it was just a simple house, more like a Home. He crossed the fence and then a particular smell hit his nose, earthy and basic. He moved towards the garden beside the house, moving forward he saw there were paint buckets, canvases, brushes, sponges and even muddy pottery wheels in the garden. This place reeked of art. It was so mesmerizing to see this place that it send shivers down Louis' spine. He had a smile on his face as he was observing the garden, it felt so good here, he wished to have a place of his own like this. All silent and artist-

"Beautiful."

Louis jumped at the deep voice from behind him. He turned around and went wide eyed as he saw who the voice belong to.

Harry styles.

Standing right in front of him, smiling, looking at him, Holy....

"Y-Yeah, the...The garden, its-its beautiful....." God he was gonna embarrass himself.

"Wasn't talking about the garden." Harry sent a charming smile that made Louis blush like crazy. His cheeks went red as the roses around and hands sweaty moist.

After blushing for an embarrassing amount of time Louis remembered that this was his place and Louis was trespassing and not speaking so he spoke

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry to trespass, I swear I didn't mean to. I'm-I'm not a stalker I-I swear, I mean I know everything about you, but I'm not-not breaking into your house, I swear to my Mother, Ple-please don't report, I'm-"

"Louis......calm down." Harry said coming closer to him and placing a hand on Louis' shoulder sending shivers down Louis' spine. Harry noticed this and took his hand away.

Louis could cry from the embarrassment.

"Come inside, I know who you are, the Academy emailed me about you. Don't be scared now." God his voice was devine. He spoke slowly, pronouncing every word so properly, it made Louis squirm in place.  
"And afterall someone as Beautiful as you shouldn't be kept outside now, should we?" Harry smirked when Louis blused again, this time more pink and red as Harry led them inside.

The interior of the house was like any other. Normal and nothing too fancy but it was so warm and comfortable, Louis could live here forever. Everything was wooden and bricky. The house was scattered with canvases and sculputers and different kind of equipments. It smelled good, louis loved the smell of paint and soil. And it was all this house smelled like.

"Do want something to drink?" Harry asked as they entered the living room.

"Water will be fine." Louis spoke in a small voice, he didn't have the guts to raise it. He could cry.

"Okay, have a seat, 'be right back."

With that he rushed to the kitchen as Louis sat on the sofa. Everything was just so common and normal. He expected the house to be more like a mansion, lawn instead of garden, High tech equipments instead of older ones. He was surprised by the simplicity of this man.

Harry came back with a smile on his face holding a glass of water and served it to Louis.

"Thank you." Louis spoke, he didn't dare to raise his voice, he was so nervous. Harry sat of the arm chair directly in front of him fixing his gaze in Louis

"You're Welcome. So Louis Tomlinson, tell Me about you as you probably know everything about me." Harry said, smirking and leaning back more comfortably. Louis Sipped a little water just to wet his throat which was stuck and dry. It itched.

"I...um..I'm Louis Tomlinson. That you know already, I'm-I'm 20 years old and I s-study in Royal A-Academy, but you know that too, and I live with my f-flatemate Zayn and....and he studies with me but a... he is..is a year younger. Oh I-I also love-love.......art?  
Ummmm.....  
God, I don't know what I'm saying, I'm so sorry. I should just....I should probably le-leave....I....."  
He babbled, tears gathered in his eyes as he knew he probably had just lost all his chances for his career and now he's gonna be such a loser in the eyes of Harry styles.

He stood up and headed towards the door but then he was pulled by his wrist into a strong and hard chest. His breath hitched when he came to the senses that this was happening. He felt hot breaths over his forehead making him realize that Harry was so taller than him. He looked above through his eye lashes, nervousness and a slight different feeling coping in his stomach.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked in a deep devoured voice. It had a certain rasp in it making Louis weak in His knees.

"I don't k-know....I've always been this-this way. I'm sorry if I-I offended you, I'm just so-"

"You should stop apologizing so much, its not your fault. And no need to be so modest around me.....the more you relax, the more you'll feel better, yeah?" Louis blushed furiously and nodded shyly. They just met today, this shouldn't be happening. Louis stomach shouldn't feel so tingling after Harry so much.  
But it felt so good.

"Now let's go somewhere more comfortable, I'll show you my favorite place....." Harry spoke and winked at him before leading him upstairs. The house so even beautiful upstairs, the walls were painted in different shades of color, from tinted to dark, from florescent to Grey. Every shade on the pallet was splashed on the walls into a beautiful creation that was his home.

"Woah....this Is just......Wow." Louis had no words to speak. Its was just so splendid.

"It took me 4 years to make this place as I wanted. Years ago this was just a piece of land, stranded and far away from the city. I was not sure at first because it was really far and lacked in facilities. But my instincts told me that this was the place, this is were I'd create wonders. And I did." He said, emotions and his passion for art was as visible as the sky. Clear and sated.

Louis was a nervous wreck now that Harry was taking him upstairs where he himself works. Louis gets the privilege to step into a place where Harry Styles works. Wanders into the imagination that has created history. And he is just blowing it off with is shit anxiety. He was ashamed. They reached in front of a door which looked more like a painting. A beautiful flower painted on it which glazed off gold.

"This is a special painting I made. You Know why?" Harry Asked.

Louis ducked his head down shaking it in no.

"You see a window there?" Harry pointed toward the window opposite to the door, it didn't have any glass on it. And it Confused Louis. But he still nodded.

"Everyday during sunset the sun holds itself there for a minute for its rays to fall on this flower and then....it shines. Looks like a golden glow, radiates the flower making it something real. I call it 'The illuminant'." Harry explains, with so much passion that made Louis smile. A wide one to that.

"Its-Its beautiful." Louis whispers. He doesn't know who to compliment this man. This talented gorgeous man.

"I know...... Whatever I make or paint or even crave I just....just want to make it real. Like I give life. I give a meaning, a purpose to things that are nothing to many. I just want everything in my life to be real and meaningful. That's your first lesson, Louis. Make it real, feel it real." Harry said unlocking the door, to which Louis was confused to why he needed to lock it inside the house but he hummed to the advise Harry gave him.

Just as they entered his all confusion broke down. He was in heaven. Pure, indigenous heaven. It was like a huge hall, but didn't seem huge because of its fullness with art work. He wanted to make sure everything he saw was real. So he touched it. Looking at Harry for permission to which Harry nodded and he could burst with happiness. Everything he saw was.......out of this world. something to be treasured. Every painting or sculpture or hell even the walls were covered in the godly creations Harry created.

What was this man?

It wasn't a outspoken question but he still got the answer

"I'm just a human who sees things differently."

Louis looked at him confusingly but then his eyes went wide and realized-

"Yeah you spoke that out loud."  
Harry chuckled and Louis just blushed. Murmuring a small _sorry._  
Harry smiled at him with something else in his eyes....fond may be? Louis just shook his head and continued to examine the room there was a huge pottery wheel, it was the old fashioned one, mud and clay splattered around but in a beautiful way that made this place look more artistic than ever.

"Is this where you work?" He asked in a high pitched voice which still was so soft.

"Yeah....Most of the time..I mean I like painting in the garden but when it comes to. ...you know making sculptures or any sort of messy work I do it here." He passed on a charming smile again and Louis could fall from the weekness in his knees.

"You know, most of the-of the people would prefer messy work outside, not spilling the dirt all over the room." He spoke and he was proud for once because he stuttered less.

"See that's the thing.....People think that they are dirting their place where as.....I think I make this place more beautiful. Outside its good but in the insides, my mind fills with imagination that I'm giving out. I gain more ideas and seeing that this is the place where I made 'The Chandelier' I sure as hell recommend it to you."

Louis' eyes went wide for probably the tenth time in the day. He was stunned that he was standing in such a holy place. His jaw fell down as he examined closer.

"This........This is the place?" He asked again dumbly.

"Yes it is. Not many people know about this, they still think I am some rich celebrity who owns a huge palace and mansions. Where as I live in a brick house and own a cozy art room. I'm not even a celebrity for gods sake I'm.... I'm just a potter, a painter and a sculpture. Just a simple artist." Harry smiles amusedly and they step inside completely sitting on the two small couches placed right in the middle.

"You talk so Less....." Harry notices and asks still smiling like a idiot. Louis blushes again doesn't know what to say.  
"But you blush alot......so it kinda makes up for it."

"Is it a good thing or bad?" Louis asks, genuinely insecure.  
He always had a problem with talking and blushing instead. He got flustered so easily that his whole high school went with students teasing him for it.

"Of course good. You look so pretty with you blush. Makes me want to paint them like that forever." Harry said bit then realsied how creepy that sounded.  
"Oooookayyyy....that sounded a bit creepy, I'm-I'm sorry...." Harry apologized but Louis giggled and of course blushed more murmuring a small thanks.

"Tell me about you Louis... I know nothing, how am I suppose to help you if you don't open up. C'mon loosen up a little. I want to know you." Harry said firmly but with a cute pout on his face to which Louis wanted to coo so bad at.

"Okay....So I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm 20 and I study in Royals. I've been into art since I was a kid. I've been good at everything I did since then. I even made a painting for my uncle which he payed me for when I was 14. So I applied through a scholarship and here I am. I just love Peter Voulkos' work. It kinda.......inspires me to do mine. I mean I've dreamed to be artist since I was 10 and I've never stopped seeing it. Its my life now and its how I want it to be ahead." Louis spoke not even stuttering for once and it was like, his record. For the first time in his life he spoke so confidently and forward. He felt like god was favoring him this time.

"Hmm....I can see it right thought your eyes you know? The way you looked at this place like it is some kind of utopia to you." Harry said, smirking in way as if he knows Louis all well.

"I guess it is......but too perfect for me one have one like this."

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Harry smirked leaving Louis to just wonder.

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

The day went well after that. They sat and talked, not specifically about art but Everything in general. Their likes, dislikes, A little bit of their personal lives just to build up a healthy bond.

And It was the very first time Louis opened up to someone so quickly. He laughed out loud, trying to hide it but Harry took his hand off and said 'No...I wanna see. It's....beautiful. Your smile.... I mean...I'm sorry. Its aaaa...' Louis just giggled and changed the subject, not wanting to make anything awkward. Harry was mesmerizing to just watch and listen talking to. He puts so much emotions in just what he speaks says it all about what he is. And not to forget the occasional flirting he did, didn't help in slowing down Louis' heartbeat even for a second. The slight touches and long glances didn't make him feel uncomfortable in anyway when it should. This is a stranger he was sitting in front of, talking as if they know each other from years, looking at each other longer than needed.

It scared Louis, what was happening to him and so fast. Every second he felt the tension get denser, thicker and sweeter. It was almost 9 when they finished off with the day. They shared their tastes and interests just to know what the other liked. Harry gave him so much of positivity and artistry. It was something else.

They ate the dinner together which Harry made for them. It was simple pasta but tasted like richness. Delicious.

All in all Louis had the best time of his life and he was going to have it for the next 30 days, he doesn't want to ruin a single minute. He was going to get here again in the morning for the first session of his learning. He was so happy and comfortable around Harry that he thought that he might spend his rest of the life here.

It wierded him out when he thought about it again but he just blushed more and shook it away as he left for home.

 

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

"ZAYN!! I'm getting late you twat...hurry up!!!!" Louis yelled all dressed up nicely and a new blush on his face. It assmused Zayn when he came home yesterday more happy than ever, and he actually was. Smiling ear to ear, grinning over nothing. Zayn knew something was up but he just chose to ignore it. Louis could be wierd sometimes, he knew but he literally saw Louis' eyes foggy over his thoughts. And hell he even chose to watch Zayn's favorite horror movie with him even though he hates them. It was a wierd night.

Louis knew that he was being different, he kinda liked it but Zayn giving him constant wierd glances and getting him late to drop him at Harry's place was seriously pissing him off.

"Zayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyn....." Louis whined out loudly, he was seriously acting like a 5 year old.

"Calm your tits Lou.....we've still got time." Zayn said completely aware of what's going on with the other lad

"No...we haven't, I've to be there as early as possible, its our first day Zayn...do you understand that? I cannot, absolutely cannot be late and you know how much it stresses me being late. He would be upset if I dont show up in time and that's that last thing I want." Zayn raised his eyebrow at him and flashed out a knowing smirked making Louis blush and look down.

"Technically yesterday was your first day. wasn't it?" Zayn smirked, nudging Louis' elbow.

"You know what I mean Z.....Don't stress me out."

"You act like its your wedding day...." Zayn teased laughing when the smaller lad pushed him whining a 'shut uuuuup' as they made their way to the car heading to Harry's place.

 

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

"Should I pick you up when you're done?"

"I don't know how long we'd need, Umm....I'll call you? Or he'd drop me may be." Louis said blushing as he was standing infornt of Harry's gate.

"Okay...call me. Bye, _Enjo_ y." Zayn teased again, stressing on the enjoy part because he knew Louis surely will.

"Yeah. Bye..."

He stood in front of the door with the same thump in his heart as it was yesterday. He was nervous but on a slightly less level. Today, at least he knew who he was going the face. He knew who Harry actually was. His heartbeat increased as he thought of him. He smiled like a idiot before pressing the bell and knocking the door twice. The door didn't open for a while and he thought may be Harry was asleep and how stupid he was to come a 8 O'Clock in the morning. Louis just ruined his precious sleep. He could be jobless and free all time but Harry wasn't. He probably was stressed due to Louis and now he was being bothered by him again.

_I'm so so stupid. Shit._

He thought to himself but as soon as he turned around to leave the door swug open.

"You leaving?" A raspy deep voice spoke behind him. Louis closed his eyes shut at the embarrassment.

"But you just came." He spoke again making louis turn around with hesitant eyes.

Harry was a mess. Well ....not in bad way. His hands were covered in charcoal till his wrists, tattooed arms coverd in black powder and more dark black across. His hair were messy and bits of charcoal in them, his face was like a painted canvas, covered in small stripes and patches of black coal over. Louis' heart skipped a beat looking at Harry, not answering just standing there like an idiot. Harry's expression changed from amused to confused to smiley. Louis noticed and shook his head coming to life.

"Oh..I-I thought you-uh....you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you this early...I'm sorry I'm really early but I usually study in early mornings but I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Louis. Look at me, do you think I was sleeping?" He said, smiling at him, he had a little bit of sweat forming at his neck and forehead but that could be from the dreams too but his fingers still had a piece of charcoal in it so may be he was drawing. Louis just shrugged and asked him to come inside. He laughed that he even needed to ask for permission but he pulled Louis inside anyways.

He was still so shocked that Harry was such down to earth person. Never once boasting about his abilities, never boasting about who he was or even not asking Louis to show his magnificent works just so he won't feel insecure. But Louis wanted to see what he was doing this early in the morning, what was so important that he'd let his sleep flee away.

"Good morning." Louis spoke, his voice small and low.

"Well...if you don't sleep, is it still valid for me?" Harry said, wiping his hands to a cloth on the table.

"Yes, Yes it is. A morning is still a morning." he said, Happy that he didn't stutter like before but his heart was still racing at a thousand meter per second.

"Guess it is."

"What were you making?"

They were heading upstairs now, Harry following him. He stopped infront of the door to let Harry open it.

"You'd see." Harry smiled at his curious and nervous face.

Louis smiled looking at the flower on the door, remembering yesterday. As soon as the door opened, the nice earthy smell his louis' nose again and he just wanted to live here for the rest of his life. He saw a stack of charcoal in the corner of the room and a canvas was facing the window. He moved towards it, Harry nervously playing with his fingers and Louis never saw him nervous so this was new. But as his eyes laid on the drawing Harry made, he lost his breath.

 

 

  
It was him, who Harry drew.

He looked at Harry and back at the  
painting not believing that Harry  
actually drew him. He blinked a few times, because this wasn't him. He wasn't this, this perfect as Harry drew him as. His smile wasn't something someone should portray like this. He was not worthy of being drawn.

He felt hot breath in his neck which made him freeze, eyes closing in anxiety. He was stupid to feel this affected by everything but nothing was helping.

"I know what you are thinking." Harry whispered in the crook of his neck, making Louis shudder. "I told you, I can see.....right through your eyes. You think this is not you, but it is. This is what I see when I look at you. What everyone sees of you." Harry whispered in his ear. The tingly feeling increasing in Louis' belly.  
"In all my life, I haven't spent so much time to portray someone, you were the hardest. Everytime I finished, something lacked, the fringe of your hair, crinkling of your eyes, that, perfect smile of yours, I wanted it to look so lively that it'd feel real. You radiate so much beauty, I've never seen so much, at once."

To say Louis was shocked would be a understatement. He was trembling with Harry's words. He never had anyone say them to him. No one, ever, called him beautiful. And this being the first time had him so weak in his knees.

"I know you don't think the same but You need to embrace it, love it. Thats your lesson two." With that he backed away, ending their moment of closeness.

"Its beautiful." Louis managed to speak. He never saw himself as beautiful but this......this drawing was making him want to believe that he was.

"Aye.....Let's get to work then, shall we?"

"Yes please."

And so the day went for Louis, in learning things he's never heard of, experiencing things he's never seen, he felt so lucky to be here and know this side of him too but most of his day now consisted of falling in love with Harry and his art.

 

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

"-I really can't talk, like when it comes to conversating with people, I just can't....I feel nervous because, you know, they might pass their judgment to everyone, about me. And I-I hate being bad. So I never talk much, and I'm not good at it anyway." Louis finished talking, realizing he has been talking about not being able to talk for past 20 minutes. He blushed and looked down at his pasta, playing with the fork. "I'm sorry, if I-I'm boring you. I really am not that interesting but I try-.."

"I can listen to you for hours. I like when you talk." And how fast louis' heart fluttered at that, no one had to know.

"oh" He smiled and ate rest of the dinner in silence. A comfortable one.

 

 

 

___________

 

 

 

"So tomorrow, morning, yeah?" Harry asked through the window of his car, dropping Louis home.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Morning." Louis smiled for a hundredth time of the day. And waved Harry Goodbye.

It was a good day, and his heart was bursting from how much feelings were rushing through it. His skin felt hot and red on the places Harry touched him, his breath still lingered on Louis' neck. All in all, he was feeling things he never felt before and it was freaking him out.

 

 

 

___________

 

 

 

"These are really good...." Harry said, flipping through all of the paintings Louis had drawn. They were so pure, each of it was perfection, just like Louis, Harry thought.

"Thank you." Louis gave a shy reply. Biting his lips from grinning.

"They absolutely reflect you, but you know, you need to add a little bit of substance to them, like this one, the sea is beautifully drawn, the reflection is so pristine, I love it but do you feel the sea when you look at it? Do you feel the brightness of the stars? No, right? So give it a texture. A frame to mend itself into a landscape. Make it feelful." Harry smiled and turned to the next painting, praising Louis and advising him to which Louis listen with so much of admiration. It was heavenly. But he need to say something, and talking was something he was bad at.

"I....Umm..I-I had to..to...." Louis started playing with his fingers, getting himself enough courage to speak.

"Yes?.." Harry looked up at him.

"I made something for you....."

"Yeah? And what that might be?" Harry smirked, placing the book beside him and turning fully to look at Louis, resting his face on his hands.

"I don't know if your like it or not, but I thought that-that...."

"Don't make me die in curiosity Louis, tell me!! Now!!" Harry pouted and it was absolutely adorable to Louis. He resisted his urge to lean in and kiss those pouty lips and laughed and picked his bag up to take out a small canvas. It was a picture he drew, which Harry was going to see. which he made for Harry. God...He was stupid, what of Harry doesn't like it? Shit. But before he could change his mind, Harry took it from his hands and his eyes went wide.

 

 

 

It was his painting which Louis made

and he was speechless.

"You made one for me, so.. I thought that, I should do something for you too. Did you- Did you like it?" Louis asked hesitantly, a small smile on his lips.

Harry looked up at him, a smile of admiration on his face.

"Thank you so much. You are...Just-Just so much surprising to me. I don't know what to say. This is the best gift I've ever had. Thank You." Harry said hugging louis briefly. He released him and hung the portrait on the wall where his paintings hung.

Louis never felt so proud of himself before. He heart could burst from the amount of happiness he felt. His body still warm form the heat of Harry's chest which he wanted to have for the rest of his life. It was scary but good. Scary good.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

"Never hold the knife like that, a slight tilt to it brings it more perfection and sharpness." Harry said, holding Louis' hand, showing him how knife painting is done, but Louis wasn't looking at the painting, rather on the hand that rested upon his, warmth of another body pressed against his back. How he never wanted this moment to end.

"You are umm....You are improving." Harry said feeling his breath caught in his throat.

"T-Thank you." Louis whispered.

Suddenly everything felt hot. There was absolutely no space between them, Louis' back against Harry's front, they fit so good. Louis' grip on the knife tightened when his felt cold, soft lips on his neck, just a slight touch , not moving, not doing anything but shivers rose up on his skin and he bent his neck to give Harry more space. He pressed himself into Harry as soon as his lips met Louis' neck, kissing a way up till his jaw. Louis bit his lip, trying not to moan. But Harry's one hand found its way to Louis' waist, holding there tightly, the other went to louis' neck, pulling him more into him, sucking a bruise into his neck, and thats when Louis lost everything and Moaned, which only resulted in Harry gripping him tightly and sucking bruises into the delicate skin of his neck.

"Your-Your skin, its so smooth.....Just like silk, every inch. So beautiful." Harry hand slipped under Louis' shirt. Louis felt his skin burn under Harry's touch, his fingers digging in Louis' waist, a whimper escaped his lips when he couldn't hold it back. He never wanted this moment to end.

"If you keep responding to me like this, I don't think I'd be able to teach you well Louis." Harry whispered in his ear and stepped away, smirking as he made his way down stairs. Leaving Louis stunned and flustered. Pink from head to toe in embarrassment.

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

Day 7 for Louis and things weren't getting any smother. His mind all fuzzy with just Harry. His touches were more, closeness was so often that it made Louis' heart race so fast., he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Passion. Brings you closer to what love. Pour yourself into your want and it becomes yours. So louis, pour yourself into your art, try and make something thats yours, something you are passionate about." That's deep voice made the hair on louis' skin rise as he nodded and held the nail and hammer in his hand. All of the tools Harry had were really ancient. Vintage really. They weren't rusted or anything. But the way they were made and presented as if they belonged to Harry's father, may be.

"C'mon. Carve something thats inspires you to be passionate. Remeber, make it with your heart."

Louis was nervous and his face held a tint of pink on his face, blushing as Harry's eyes bore into him while he carved.

"How did you-you get the, you know...Inspiration to do what you did?" Louis asked, starting a conversation for the first time, Harry rose his eyebrows, seeming impressed by him speaking for the first time.

"I don't know.....I thought of my life, people's lives. I tried to understand the meaning of life and with it, it taught me that nothing in this world feels better than lightning up a smile on someone's face, giving them a meaning to be happy. Even a slight hint of hope is worth everything. My paintings, sculptures, even the random ones are made to give people a substance to look on about. If its meaning less, it won't live for long. People would forget it easily and it won't be forever. Thats something a artist never wants. He wants his creations to be with the hearts of people forever. Many many of them. That's a soul purpose of every artist you'd ever know. Even me."  
Words so aspiring that Louis forgot the task in his hand and lost into the deep trail of mania Harry's taking him into. He shook his head and smile, looking at Harry. It was so nice hearing him. He could do this forever.

"I have to learn so much." Louis sighed and kept craving the stone.

"Yes you do, but not too much. You are very talented Louis. You have an identity. Never loose it." Harry's words as charming as ever made Louis blush harder and smile like an idiot. "You have a really pretty smile. You should keep it more often."

Louis laughed at that, focusing on the piece in front of him. He had to show himself that he could do this. If passion and inspiration is what need. Then he has got this.

 

 

________

 

 

"Louis...." Harry managed to speak after being silent for almost 15 minutes now. His eyes fixed on the sculpture infront of him. Louis was shifting from his calm mode to panic ones as he understood that Harry wasn't going to say anything. Tears brimmed his eyes at the embarrassment, because he disappointed Harry. He didn't like what Louis made. He was such a shame. Harry had such high hopes from him. He was a disappointment.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Harry if I-I disappointed you......I tried my best....I really did, I mean....I'll try more..Yeah?..I'm sorry..."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry spoke in amusement.

"Huh?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry.

 

 

"This.is......Gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. How did you even.......How did you come up with it?" Harry asked, touching the insides of the sculpture.

"My sisters. Those are my sisters. They inspire me a lot. And my passion for my family is no greater than any other. So I-I......Do you like it?"

"This is a-a masterpiece, Louis can I keep it? Like.......In my gallery. If you don't mind?"

And fuck, did he even have to ask that?

"Yes! Yes, sure...." Louis said, his smile spreading from ear to ear. And at that moment Harry felt like he wasn't looking at some normal teen artist. Louis was going to be huge. And Harry could just see it.

"You are something else......" Harry whispered, coming closer to Louis. His breath hitched and soon they were so close, their chests were touching.

The sudden hot atmosphere kicked in again. Their eyes locked into one another, blue orbs dazing into green ones. It was a such a sensuous thing to do. Like lovers do, but they weren't.  
Harry took Louis' fingers in his hand, the tingling feeling in Louis' belly increasing, he brought louis' hand up to their side looking at how perfect even their hands fit. Louis' small and danty into Harry big and strong.

"They have magic in them, like some sorcery." Harry spoke in a soft yet raspy voice, referring to Louis' hand. "Your eyes, say it all, they are so blue, just like the ocean, they reflect so many stars, you don't even know. I have never-never met someone like you before." Harry spoke in Louis' ear.

Silence spread between both of them as they stood in the middle of the room, so close and intimate with each other. They both seemed to love the comfortable and soft quietness they were engulfed in.

"Louis." Harry whispered, not breaking the thin hush.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, his head now was on Harry's shoulder, he felt good.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He asked.

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because, I'd panic and ruin this."

"And what do you define 'this' as?"

"I don't know. But I...."

"You?"

"I don't want this to end." Louis confessed. Feeling heavy weight off his shoulders. He was suddenly scared of what Harry might think of him, but that all was washed away when Harry spoke up.

"I don't want it to either."

 

 

 

___________

 

 

 

"Pottery is nothing like painting, or craving. Its a completely different forte. And I must tell you, I learnt pottery before I could even hold a brush."

Out of all the things Louis could be a loser at why did Pottery had to be on the top of his list? And Harry was fucking great at it. His hands slid so easily on the chunk of clay which became from nothing to a beautiful creation. Harry was a master at pottery and Louis sucked at it. Great.

"No! No..Don't fall, don't fall....gahhh.....Shit....Shitshitshit." Louis sweared when the pot he made fell for the fourth time. He was fed up and frustrated and upset that he was so bad. He could sculpt, carve, or sand sculpt even but pottery was not his cup of tea.

He heard the door open and saw Harry leaning to the doorframe. smiling at him.

"Harry I can't do it." Louis pouted, his shirt was full of wet clay and he was all dirty, hands smeared with grey clay, and he couldn't even made one single pot.

Harry had went to buy something do them to eat after teaching Louis the basics on about how to do pottery but he couldn't do shit. He felt the clay water itch his skin through his shirt so he stood up and took it off. His back faced Harry and he surely missed the way Harry lost his breath.

Absolutely gorgeous, Harry though. His back was like a blank canvas, one that should be painted into gold, eyes trailing down to his waist, almost an hourglass like, Harry felt the ugre to hold it, grip it, leave his finger marks on his spotless skin. As he looked down he couldn't control himself when he the dimples resting at the bottom of Louis' spine. He walked forward, dipping his hands in the liquid clay and pressed them against Louis' back. Louis hissed at the cold feeling and shocked at the same time. His head fell to the side indicating for it to be kissed. Harry attached his lips to Louis' neck, giving hot open mouth kisses down his shoulder. His dirty hands slid down, louis' waist, he kept circling them around it in the same way he shaped those pots, making Louis moan.

"You were made this way, shaped from the gods above, with all the fineness and beauty. Your body, you mind, your heart everything was just craved by all of the highness above. With so much perfection, it could put all of my art to shame. God, you're so beautiful." Harry whispered, biting Louis' earlobe, which caused the boy to get weak in the knees. Harry's hand dipped in the blue paint kept beside and came up to Louis' neck, paining his body with his own hands.

"Blue, just like your eyes, So deep, I could loose myself." He kissed him behind his ear, making Louis shiver and moan softly.

"H-Harry..."

"Shh....I told you, if you, keep responding to me so much, I won't be able to control myself." Harry said, spinning Louis around. "I haven't felt this way about anyone Louis, so much of attraction, no one but you. You make me feel so much inside. Couldn't take my eyes off you when I saw you for the first time, the blush of your cheek, your glassy blue eyes, how innocent you looked. I could've made a thousands of paintings of you but they all would be nothing compared to you." His fingers traced Louis' cheekbones, so delicately, soft as ever.  
Louis had bit his lips so hard. He felt himself getting hot under Harry's touch. He Lost his control as soon as Harry asked the next question.

"Can I kiss you, Louis?"

Louis never nodded his head so fast but it was worth it when he felt Harry's lips onto his, soft, warm and Sweet. It was a innocent kiss, just the lips, tasting each other. Harry dipped his hand in the thick green paint beside without breaking the kiss and smeared it across Louis' chest.  
thumb pressing into the nipple, that's when Louis gasped opening his mouth from Harry's tongue to dive into it. The kiss became messy and hot in an instant. Harry pressed out backwards, up against the wall, his hands around Louis' waist now as Louis' went flying into Harry's hair. Tangling his dirty fingers in them, tugging on them harshly making Harry's moan. And oh God Louis was getting hard. The temperature rose suddenly, making his skin burn with pleasure. He felt himself running out of breath and so did Harry. They pulled away but a wet string of saliva was still connecting there lips. God, that was so hot.

"Do you want me Louis?" Harry asked, still breathless. Louis nodded, his hands coming down from Harry's hair the his neck. Harry shook his head and spoke again. "You your words, baby."

"Y-Yes, Harry. I-I want you, please." Louis spoke, making Harry groan loudly and smash their lips together but this time it was more passionately.

"Wanna fuck you Louis, wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you, that arse of yours.....Shit baby."

His hands reached Louis' base of the spine thumbs dipping into the dimples there and fingers digging into his arse. His figners were so big, god. Louis moaned bucking his hips into Harry's wanting to have everything Harry could give him.

"H-Harry, please." Louis moaned.

"Yeah, say my name. Love how it falls off your lips. So good." Harry's groaned, grinding their crotches together. He slipped his hand behind Louis' knee and pulled his leg up to wrap around his own thigh. Giving a better angle, Louis pants and moans filled the room as Harry never stopped his movements. The feeling of pleasure was so new for Louis.

And thats when it came crashing. Louis remembered.

He was a virgin.

Shit.

Harry definitely wanted to have sex with him, he himself wanted Harry to. Be his first. But what if he did something wrong. Shit.

"H-Harry, Harry." Louis managed to whisper.

"What is it?" Harry's asked, in the same softness of the voice.

"I've....I've never....I'm a..." Louis tired to speak, ducking his head down, face red.o

"You've never done this before?" Harry panted and pulled Louis tighter into him.

"N-No-ah...Never."

"Fuck, Lou, how come someone didn't have a taste of this? These gorgeous thick thighs, such a beautiful skin, oh god, its all mine right now. Your all mine for now, baby." And with Harry picked Louis' legs to wrap them around his waist, latching his lips on to Louis' neck sucking dark and painfully pleasurable bruises there.

He carried Louis to his room, not even stumbling his way there. Louis was so putty in Harry's arms, his brain was full of _HarryHarryHarry._

As soon as they entered Harry's bedroom, Louis was dropped onto the bed, and began undressing himself, so did Harry. After just being in boxers Harry climbed on top of him, their bodies were messy and so was the moment, hot and messy. Harry looked at Louis for a minute, glancing at how fucked Louis already looked, sweat glistened on his forehead, the paint, and clay still on his gorgeous body, his lips red like cherry, begging to be kissed again, his neck was full of bruises, Harry gave them. A sudden wave of possessiveness washed over him, he ducked his head down and kissed Louis. Wrapping his arms around Louis' waist feeling his whole body into him.

"Can I?" Louis didn't know what Harry was asking but he nodded neither less. He was ready to take anything Harry was willing to give. He wanted it. So bad.

"I'm telling you Louis, I need to hear you, use your words, baby." Harry ordered.

"Yes, oh yes...Please." Louis hissed when Harry pressed harder into his skin as he tightened his grip into Harry's hair.

"Good. Be a good boy for me, yeah? You'll be good right?" Harry smirked when Louis spoke instead of nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be good, so good. All for you." Louis panted.

Harry slid his hands down Louis' body till it rested on the waist band on Louis' boxer, slowly taking it down, revealing Louis completely. He was beautiful. Harry took his boxers off too, both of then naked, sweaty and covered in paint. Blue and green paint over their bodies.

"Can't wait to get inside you. I'd make you feel so good, baby. You'd only want me, only me." Harry groaned, bringing his lubed finger near Louis' pretty, tight hole. He heard louis' breath hitch at his touch. He pressed his fingers deeper, slowly entering his warm, virgin heat. And oh lord was it good. His fingers were thick and long, Louis whimpered when the cold rings touched his fluttering hole. The coolness on his warm, heating skin felt like a buzz of pleasure. Harry's was 2 fingers knuckles deep into Louis slowly thrusting his fingers in and out giving Louis So much indulgence. But then Harry did the better thing.

"Harry!! Ohmygod.....Ah, yesyesyes.....Do that a-again. Please."

Harry hit the nervous bundle of nervous again, faster and harder this time, louis was pushing himself down on Harry's fingers now, rising them, making Harry moan out loud. Louis pulled harder at Harry's hair, running his both hands through them, fingers tightening when ever Harry's jabbed at his prostate.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, you'd remember it forever. Wanna feel you, so bad. Fuck...." Harry growled, slowly pulling his fingers out, kissing off the whine off Louis' lips.

"Harry p-please. I-I'm so close..I-AH!!"

Harry threw Louis' legs over his shoulder, and pressed his member into Louis' warm wet hole, he felt Louis clench around him making him impossibly tight and fuck he had never felt so good before.

"Can I...I-I want to be rough, can I? I can't hold back in, Can't go slow with you being so so fucking tight, god your gorgeous." Harry bit Louis' earlobe pushing himself completely into Louis. Giving Louis time to adjust, Harry knew Louis won't be able to talk so the tightening of his legs around his shoulders was a god damn yes to Harry's question earlier.

Louis' back of arched so obscenely, lips parted and small, feminine gasps falling from his plum red lips was such an endearing sight for Harry. he couldn't hold himself back now. He almost completely pulled himself out to just thrust back again making Louis scream with the pleasurable burn he felt.

"Oh god, yes yes...feels-feels so good Harry....Faster, Ah ah ah....." And fuck those were the hottest words that left Louis mouth making Harry fuck faster into him.

"Jesus, Louis, do you know how fucking hot you sound like that?......Love how responsive you are to me. Love how you moan my name....God love every-fucking-thing about you." Harry probably forgot what he was speaking as his mind was all rushing with only Louis and his wet and tight hole which he was ruining with how hard he was fucking Louis now. But Louis remembered what he said.

_Love every-fucking-thing about you._

Love.

Louis smiled at that, feeling himself close to the edge, he had tears in his eyes, he closed them shut letting them fall off, pulling Harry closer than he already was, feeling complete and so full. Harry found Louis' prostate again and kept hitting it till Louis almost sobbed for more. The room was filled with both of tier beautiful moans, body is sticky and lips connected. Louis eyes were glassy and teary. He never felt such pleasure before. It was too much, but too good.

"Harry, I'm gonna.....gonna come. I wanna come, please please...." Louis begged sobbing when Harry hit his prostate so hard that had him nearly come as he begged him to do it once again.

"C'mon On, Louis, come for me, be a good boy, yeah? Come fore me, Now!" Harry demanded and abused Louis' prostate one last time before the smaller lad came. His mind foggy and words slipping off his lips without even him knowing. Harry came inside him within seconds after Louis and god that made Louis moan, he felt warm and full and in such bliss. He never wanted to come out. This felt too good.

"Lou....Louis...." He heard Harry whisper into his ear.

"Yes, Harry?" He spoke but his eyes still were foggy, still hanging in the stance.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry sounded concerned, after how hard he Fucked him, he felt worried when Louis wasn't responding well enough.

"No. But it feels so warm. I don't want to get up." Louis smiled and kept staring at nothing.

"Lou, baby. Look at me. Come back to me, Louis. We'll get up and we'll take a nice warm shower, sounds good? I can even make you some food. C'mon, lou."

This was the very first time Louis went into subspace, the intensity of his orgasm made him so fuzzy in there.

"Hey..." He spoke looking up at harry, his face flustered and all blushed up.

"Hi....You up for the shower?" Harry asked,

"Yes please. You made me messy." He blushed harder.

"You are pretty messy." He said, pink spreading to Louis' ears now. "And stop blushing like that, or I won't be able to hold back now. I won't mind doing what I did, again." Harry whispered the last part and made his way towards the bathroom with a smirk plastered on his face.

God Louis was so long gone for him. He remembered it again. Harry's voice ringing through his ears.

_Love every-fucking-thing about you._

Louis bit his lips, to hide the smile an entered the shower. His heart raced a thousand miles per hour, when he understood that he fell for Harry styles, his teacher, his mentor. And he couldn't help the think that Harry feels the same.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

"Jesus, baby.....Faster, c'mon fuck yourself onto me. You're doing so good. Riding my cock so good." Harry panted out loud. Louis' hips were moving with so much desperation and need.

"Just for you....Only..Only for you, Harry. Fuck!!" Louis moaned loudly when he pushes himself down harder onto Harry's cock and that's when he hit his prostate, making him curl his toes and come harder than ever.

It became a regular thing for them now, finishing off with their lessons quickly to have sex. They fucked on every surface of Harry's house where they could, the garden, the kitchen, living room, the flower room was the one were they had most of it, they usually ended up sweaty and satisfied after a whole long session of learning. Everytime Louis would stay the night and wake up in the morning with Harry's face above him, his face on Harry's broad chest, warm and beating sound of Harry's heart soothing him every morning. He told Zayn that he'd live there for sometime as the needed more time to 'Learn'. He went to his dorm sometimes, checking upon his Friend. Zayn had a clue on what was happening but he preferred for Louis to tell him himself. Not by confrontation.

So here he was Lying in Harry's arms one week before his project will be over, And all of this would end. He and harry never discussed about what was going on between them, sure they talked about it but never told what they actually were. Harry never used the word love again whenever they had sex again. Which made Louis' heart sunk deeper into a hole. He was afraid what Harry would say, and rejection was his biggest fear.

"We have to make something together. With our taste in art together. You remember that right?" Louis spoke, his voice wary and low due to lack of energy in him.

"Yeah, I remember. We should get in with it, tomorrow. For now, I want to cuddle you and have a good night sleep." With that Harry kissed his lips and then forehead before spooning him tight.

"Harry?" Louis spoke. Harry was probably asleep he thought but he heard him answer him.

"Hmm?"

"What are we?" He asked.

He felt Harry sigh as he spoke again.

"Whatever you want us to be."

With that, Harry drifted off to sleep, after thinking for a good whole hour, Louis did too.

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

"What are you the best at?" Harry asked, they were sitting in Harry's Flower room, thinking about the what could they make that'd combine their minds into one meaningful, majestic work.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, confused, playing with the tip was the painting brush. As the days passed Louis became less and less shy, showing off his sassy and bad side to Harry, amusing him each time. In bed or during work, he teases Harry and even sassed him a lot of times, earning a good aoumt of spanking which he enjoyed too much for his being. He still managed to blushed every time Harry spoke something, never really believing this was real.

"I mean, that what Is the thing you are best at? We usually try to do something extraordinary and out of our hands in order to create wonders. But you know, you should do something you are really good at, which you enjoy the most. So tell me Louis, out off all the things we've learnt, which one are you best At? Because thats what we'll do. And I promise, it'll be out of this world."

"Will it?" Louis asked, curiosity reflecting through his eyes.

"If its you, then it it has to."

And that was enough to make Louis blush like crazy.

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

"This is where my grand parents met. Every time, I use to come here, visit my grandma, she use to bring me here and we'd play, and walk and sit down enjoying the view. Especially at night, it was like fire crackers in the sky, it glowed so much. My grandfather proposed her, here, she told me."

After a lot of whining from Louis to go out and have some time in the fresh air Harry agreed to have a small drive wherever Louis wanted. And so they came up here. A small piece of land far from the city, and the roads. Not even a single hint of sound was heard there. It was so peaceful and calm. Just like Harry's house, but more airy and breathy here. The water was so clear and beautiful. Beautiful, just like Louis. He thought.

"This is a very special place to me. This is the last place I've been with her, before she......Before she passed away." Louis confessed, resting his head Harrys chest. He was sitting in between Harry's legs, as Harry pulled him tight.

"I'm Sorry...." Harry whispered.

"No, don't be....She lived a long and Happy life."

"Yeah, she'd be so proud of you...." Harry said and kissed Louis' neck.

"Harry, You never told me about your Family?" Louis asked and felt Harry stiffen. "I've told you about almost whole of my family, my sister, mother, grandmother even. Tell me about yours, I want to know." Louis pouted and looked at harry who was wide eyed now. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just.....I never talk about them. I mean....We don't, my father..He...." Harry was nervous, for the first time ever Louis saw Harry panic and he did not expect it to be about his family.

"Shhh....Calm down. Tell me when you're really, I'm sorry I asked."

"N-No...Its fine. I want to tell you, I want you to know...." Harry smiled.

"Really?" God Louis' heart could burst with the amount of love it had.

"Yeah.....My....My family wasn't quite fond of my-my work. Especially my father, He wanted me to become a lawyer, just like he was, was making me go to this institute in Australia to just make me get my mind of what I wanted to be. They didn't want me to be a potter or a painter, you know. Thats all I was, a simple young teenager with just a little bit of talent before I went to Royals. They never wanted me to go there, they thought that'd only bring me misery, they never-never believed me. So I sold some of my stuff, and gave up everything I had to just become who I am now, I wanted to prove them Wrong. I wanted to prove everyone that small dreams and ambitions doesn't always go futile. Just like mine didn't. They.... They still don't talk to me, I've tried to call them....Probably a lot but they never answer. So I stopped."

Louis just hugged Harry tighter and kissed his cheek before they went back to looking at the beautiful view in front of them. They sun was setting down and and it was right in front of them. They just say there, into each others presence. Warm, comfortable silence between both of them.

It was Dark by the time they though of leaving but the view caught Harry's breath again. It was actually like fireworks there, just like Louis told.  
Absolutely breath taking

"Amazing, isn't it?" Louis asked, a crinkling smile on his face as he looked in the sky. Harry saw his face glow in the delicate light of the night. And it was a sight to remember.

"Yes it is." Harry's said looking at Louis.

"Its a scene to be captured, saved forever. I wanted to look at it everyday, its so beautiful. I never want to leave." Louis said.

_Scene to be captured._

_Scene to be captured._

_Captured._

YES.

Harry's mind clicked like a blub and that's when he came up with an idea.

"Louis!!" He shouted. Making Louis turn up at him.  
"I exactly know what we're making. It going to be amazing. I promise."

And it was.

 

 

 

___________

 

 

 

It was the last day. And fuck Louis had never felt so dead inside. They had completed their project yesterday. His eyes teared up when he looked at it after finishing, it was beautiful. They had spent the whole night. Adding changes, more color, giving life to it, adding meaning to it, passion, beauty and most of it was love. Everything Harry taught him, just didn't help him with his skills but his life, became from his quite, shy and unspeakable Louis to this, Sassy, confident and more outspoken Louis. He thanked Harry for that.

He Had went to his dorm the previous night, so he could just save the awkwardness and the silence but today was going to be torturous for him.

He rang the door bell, suddenly the feeling of his first day here came all the way back. And made him nervous, god, so much changed in these 30 days, he didn't even know how they passed by. It all felt like the first day all over again.

He rang the door bell again but Harry still didn't answer,he pushed the door a bit to find it open already. He pushed it open and walked inside to find mess, a mess of papers all over but then he looked closely. And after doing so he stilled, completely froze at what he saw.

The whole house was scattered with painting and sketches of his, some nailed on the wall, some on the table and all drawn by harry.

 

 

           

  
Each photo he picked made him loose his breath on how beautiful they were. His eyes held tears and he couldn't help being so emotional over it. But the thing that stung his heart the most was, all of them were crushed, torn and burnt even. What in the world.....

He rushed to the flower room, opening the door just to find Harry laying on the floor, asleep, with a empty bottle of vodka beside him.

He was drinking.

Shit.

He shouldn't have left Harry yesterday. He should've stayed. God he was such a idiot. How could he miss the longing in Harry's eyes for Louis to say something, How could he just ignore the talk that was so so important and delicate. He was an complete idiot.

"Harry...Harry wake up!!" He shook Harry to earn a groan leave Harry's lips but soon his eyes blinked open.

"L-Louis? You......What are.." He yawned " What are You doing here?" He asked in a sleepy tone, voice forced to be cold and rude. But Louis couldn't ignore the pain his heart felt.

"I came to.....See you? Its our last day so...I thought may be we could, you know, hang out...."

"And fuck." Harry spat.

"Sorry?"

"Oh don't be a innocent little bitch now, You wanted to get fucked didn't you, like always. Have a little chit chat with me and then....Let me fuck you just way you like, one last time so you could have it before you leave me for ever. That's what you came here for didn't you?" Harry accused. It was all the alcohol speaking in him but Louis missed it. His heart breaking over Harry's words. "Well guess what? I'm going to give you what you want. I'm going to fuck you just like you love and then you're going to up and leave me the fuck alone, just like your were going to do. You get that?" He growled and smashed his lips to Louis' before he could say anything. All Louis tasted was alcohol, nothing sweet and warm like before, nothing Like Harry. He immediately pulled back, moving away but Harry held him tighter, fingers digging into Louis' skin and not in a pleasurable way, it hurt, the nails scratching in his waist making him cry out.

"H-Harry.. Stop. You're hurting me...." Louis whimpered

"But baby...You hurt me more..." Harry said innocently but there was none in it. He pushed Louis against the wall pressing is Face into Louis' neck, giving it a hard painful bite. Louis screamed at it....It hurt a lot.

"You're going to leave me, right? Might as well make it memorable."  
He smirked and Louis didn't recognize who was in front of him anymore.

"This is what you want, I know it, I can see it, right through your eyes...."

Thats when Harry took him, against the Wall, without his will. It hurt so much, nothing, not even close to what was before between them. No sweet kisses on his neck, none of Harry's praising. It was just Harry fucking him, meaninglessly. He begged him to stop, begged him to slow down, told him it hurt but Harry didn't listen. The Alcohol in him didn't let him listen, anger was all served on his head at that moment. And when harry came inside him, it was moment when Louis' heart shattered into a million pieces because Harry pulled out and dropped Louis on the floor, and rushed put of the room, slamming the door shut. Louis cried then, so hard that his eyes itched and head could burst with pain he felt. There were bruises all over his skin, bites marks and the scratched all over his body.

All of his purpose to come here was lost as he fell unconscious on the fool.

 

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

Louis woke up to silence and sharp pain shooting into his body. His head started to pound with the amount of crying he had done. Constantly asking in his head why Harry did it. There was pin drop silence in the house so Harry wasn't up yet.

Harry.

Louis felt noxious now when he thought of his name. When he thought of him.

I love you.

It was all he wanted to tell today. But instead got hurt in the most miserable way he ever could. He got......got raped by the man he loves. All of the courage and confidence Harry gave him was weak into him now. He got up wincing in pain and walked towards the door, closing it behind him. He noticed it was sunset. The looked back at the door, watching the rays fall perfectly in the golden flower and how it glowed. He let out a soft sob that he was holding in. It was beautiful.

Why would Harry do This?

He wanted to leave and never come back, never wanted to see Harry's face but he knew he couldn't do it. He'd always find him coming back to him. And he hated himself for it.

For Loving him so much. Stupid, _stupid_ Louis after all.

He went to the Living room, finding it the same way as he came here. Scattered with his pictures but then he saw harry sleeping on the couch face down and calm. A pang of pain went through his heart because this man, just raped him, the man he loves so much.

He took up a pen and paper and began writing everything thing he came here to say. To tell him him much he loves him, what are the things he loves Harry about. How he fell in deeper and deeper each day.

But then he wrote how he was feeling now, after what Harry did, how pathetic he was feeling and how much it hurt and in the end how he never wanted to see him again. Because he was never coming back into Harry's life again. Never.

And then he left. For good.

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

"Louis Tomlinson." Mrs.Smith announced his name and he stood up, hands shaky, holding his project that he and Harry made.

Harry never called after yesterday. Not even a simple text and it made Louis furious. Anger which was buried under his heart because he loved Harry too much to hate him.

He made his way towards the small stage built. There was quite a audience there, but he didn't care now. He took a deep breath and placed the painting in the canvas, and slowingly dropped the cloth off making everyone's jaws drop.

 

 

  
"Umm....Hello. I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'm a 3rd year student of Royals. I never thought I'd get such an opportunity ever, in my life. I got to work with one of the most talented artists in the world, Harry Styles." His heart physically ached when he spoke the name. "He has taught me so much that I can't even express it. It was the best I could learn from. He pointed out all my flaws and named them as my identity. He told me they weren't actually my flaws but they were a part of me and I shouldn't leave that but just make it better. And so I did. As we all know he is a former Royals student he exactly knew what was missing in me And so he inspired me a lot to make what we made. This is really a special painting to me. This is the place I could get closest to my grandma and grandpa as I could get. I've spend my last moment with them, just here, and its not just a painting for me. Its something I brought life to. I loved what I was, what we could do, we poured my passion into it to make it just like we wanted it to be, we gave it a lively touch making it come to life but most of it we gave it the love it needed to make it memorable. For me. Thank you so much, I hope you all like it. "

All of then applauded for him as he sat down on his seat, he did get a proud smile from Mrs.Smith and felt better now. At least for a while.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

"This is incredible. My god....How did you come up with this." Mrs.Smith asked touching it and patting Louis' shoulder.

"We just....Thought to make something real and loving, rather than just mechanical and fake. I didn't disappointed you I assume?" Louis smiled.

"No you didn't, this is perfect. Your style, old fashioned but with a hint of Harry's modern textures, perfect."

"Thank you." Louis blushed.

"I knew Harry would be the perfect choice for you. You should thank him. You both did really well. You have a bright future Louis, I wish you all the best. You make me proud."

oh how those words stung. She wouldn't know.

He went home, crying into his bed, looking at the painting, remembering the day they both went to the place. The days they spend so happily. But all went down so fast. And nothing could be more worse now than how it already was.

Except he was falling more in love with Harry inspite of everything thing he did. Louis was a fool. A stupid fool in love.

 

 

 

________

 

 

 

5 **years later.**

25, Louis Tomlinson was on the top of his career. Numerous awards, auctions and beholder of so many art galleries he was shining. He was successful, rich and had achieved so much but one thing, rather person never left his mind, how much ever he wanted it to, he couldn't.

Harry Styles.

Harry just grew bigger and bigger. His paintings selling worth millions, and owned a art institute too. His workshops gave new comers an opportunity to prove themselves and Louis couldn't be more proud. But he never had enough courage to talk to him again. He was scared. Scared what Harry will say or....Do.

But today was different and Louis didn't know it.

When he heard his doorbell ring he didn't know who he was going to see, and hence unaware of who was behind the door he opened it to have the biggest shock of his life, the best and worst thing ever happened to him. The only one he could have his future with, the only one he could possibly ever love.

His only happily ever after.

Harry Styles.

 

 

 

> _________

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, WHAT THE FUCK. 
> 
> 14000 WORDS. 
> 
> BITCH IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS.
> 
> IM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD WRITE A PART 2 FOR THIS, I QUITE LIKE THE WAY IT ENDED. ASSUME WHATEVER YOU WANT TO, WHAT HAPPENED AFTER IT OR IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A PART 2 FOR THIS, COMMENT. ALOT.


End file.
